


Is it normal?

by TheWriterA



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterA/pseuds/TheWriterA
Summary: “Is it normal?”“Is what normal?”“To feel this contentment every time I look at him, to feel like in that one moment anything I could ever need in life is in front of me, to feel like if the world came crashing to an end tomorrow, it would all be worth it if he was by my side. To feel that all I want to do in life is put that smile on his face, to make him laugh like that.”





	Is it normal?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, still very new but I am loving writing these fics. Thank you, everyone, for welcoming me into this family with welcome arms. Hope you enjoy.

“Is it normal?”

“Is what normal?”

“To feel this contentment every time I look at him, to feel like in that one moment anything I could ever need in life is in front of me, to feel like if the world came crashing to an end tomorrow, it would all be worth it if he was by my side. To feel that all I want to do in life is put that smile on his face, to make him laugh like that.”

Leon looked with happiness shining on his face as he looked at Arthur.

“ Arthur of course it’s not normal... to feel that about someone isn’t normal, but why would you want it to be normal? Life is so full of apparent impossibilities, so you can’t expect love to be any different. It won’t be normal and you’ll thank your lucky stars for that because what is love if it's normal?”

“ Love...that’s what it is isn’t it Leon, I love Merlin...” Arthur pauses for a moment as his mind is filled with blinding happiness. I really do love him...”

“ There is no one else more deserving of your love than Merlin” there was such a tone of certainty in his tone that it would have convinced anyone.

Merlin continued chucking with Morgana near the cliff front, blissfully unaware of the rather possibly life-changing discussion occurring just a few paces away.

“Oh Merlin look at them two taking their time unpacking the horses, and they complain about us being slow. Leon, Arthur do hurry up I imagine the food will have gone cold by now,”

“One moment love” replied Leon still in deep conversation with Arthur

“Well Morgana it’s not like the food will remain cold” replied Arthur a smirk evident on his face which turned into a lopsided grin when he caught Merlin’s contented face.

Merlin’s heart erratically started beating again, and his logical part of his brain helpfully chimes _stop fighting it Merlin you know you would do anything to see that smile directed at you._

“Dear god Merlin what do you think they are discussing Arthur even, seems especially invested in the conversation”

“Probably discussing the latest treaty, it’s been occupying Arthurs brain lately”

“Not as much as you have been” Morgana replied

Merlin blushed a deep red shade – “Don’t be ridiculous Morgana, we’ve discussed this already it’s not like that”

“Oh Merlin just because you are both oblivions pining idiots doesn’t make it any less true” Before Merlin could come up with any response to that, Arthur and Leon brought the picnic,

“Over here then?” asked Leon To which they all nodded and they all started setting up.

“Well go on then heat the food Merlin I’m starving”

“I don’t think I should heat it up, I mean we don’t want any more holes in that belt” Arthur was about to reply but decided against it and just got Merlin in a headlock.

“Still think i need to get into shape?” “No no.” Merlin got out of the headlock but Arthurs hand still lingered on the small of his back.

“Well if you two are quite done I’d like to start eating” “Oh gods I left the cups in the kitchen” exclaimed Leon Merlin’s eyes glowed gold and cups full of mead appeared in front of them.

“Thanks Merlin,” said Leon Whilst Merlin muttered quietly about it being nothing, he seemed rather oblivious to Arthur’s infatuation with Merlin’s eyes.

How Arthur loved Merlin’s eyes especially when they glowed gold, Arthur fell in love with Merlin a little more every second.

Soon the afternoon came to an end and Morgana and Leon said they wanted to head home but that needn’t mean Arthur and Merlin had to come. After much insistence on one part and a lack of reluctance on the other, two went on their way and the other two stayed on the edge of the cliff face looking out at the landscape below them covered in the glow of the evening sun. Yet neither seemed very invested in the landscape, too absorbed in each other.

After a while it was Arthur who broke the comfortable silence “Merlin, do you ever want to just stay in one moment continuously in life?”

“Sometimes, but I mean a lot of my moments are filled with any random object being thrown at me so I can’t imagine wanting to stay in those moments.” Merlin replied with a smirk evident on his lips and a light chuckle escaping, which earned him a light-hearted shove

“Would you want to stay here with me?”

Merlin’s breath hitched and his heart rate accelerated more. Merlin turned to look at Arthur

“Just me and you?”

“Yes”

And Arthur whispered it so quietly that if Merlin wasn’t already in such close proximity to Arthur he might not have heard it

“Arthur?”

"If I told you I wanted to stay here forever just me and you and that smile on your face. If I told you, if I had you had you smiling because of me I wouldn’t need anything else.” Arthur pauses for a moment before continuing. “What would you say if I told you I loved you”

Merlin’s completely sure he was dreaming because there was no way he heard correctly. So Merlin didn’t reply and instead continued to stare wide-eyed at Arthur. “If I told I loved you. I would be telling the truth. I love you Merlin”

Arthur’s heart rate beating erratically if Merlin didn’t say anything then he might just explode.

Merlin tried to look into Arthur’s eyes for a hint of humour but all that could be seen was inescapable sincerity and that was all it took for Merlin to say the words they had been feeling since they met each other. “I love you Arthur”

A grin took over Arthur’s face. It may have taken 7 years but they finally shared the kiss that shook them to the core. And if Merlin and Arthur rode home hand in hand and fell in Arthur’s chambers holding each other than who was to say anything?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed these two adorable dorks. 
> 
> Please comment and kudos.  
> Also if you want me to write any specific prompts do tell me!


End file.
